User blog:CynicalBinary/Eiko Maki
This blog is for testing purposes; Eiko Maki (栄子 真木) is an OC created by CynicalBinary; Feel free to edit if necessary. Appearance Eiko wears the Light Blazer (Uniform 4 (?)), unbuttoned. They have dark skin, purple eyes, and short, brown hair. Underneath their blazer, they wear a standard white, buttoned shirt. Bandages cover Eiko's mouth and neck. Eiko also wears one loose stocking, and one knee-length stocking with blue stripes. Their shoes are black. Like most delinquents in LOVESICK, Yandere Simulator, they carry around a weapon. Eiko's weapon of choice is a Magical Girl Wand, which they received from an Anime Expo. Personality Eiko is a delinquent. They're kinda rude to most people to get them to leave them alone. They prefer solitude, but make an exception while hanging out with the rest of the delinquent gang. Secretly, they enjoy watching anime and attending anime coventions. When asked about this fact however, they'll deny it. If asked about their magical wand weapon, they'll respond by saying that they beat someone up and took it as a prize. The lie never ends up convincing anyone however. If Eiko witnesses murder, they'll chase the murderer and hit them over the head, causing a game over. If Eiko finds the corpse of another delinquent, they'll gather the other delinquents to guard the corpse. If any student gets too close to Eiko, they'll push them away and insult them; they'll have the same reaction if the camera is pointed at them. Relationships *Delinquent Gang: Eiko is close to most of the delinquents in the gang; they're some of the few people Eiko doesn't push away. During Osoro Shidesu's week (Week 8), they'll be much more pushy and offensive. *Osoro Shidesu: Osoro is the leader of the Delinquent Gang, thus making her Eiko's leader; Eiko respects Osoro quite a lot, considering her to be a type of parental figure. Ask me if you'd like your OCs to have a relationship with Eiko; Gallery Raspberry Streak.png|Eiko's character sheet; Backstory During their childhood, Eiko was very mean and rude, getting into fights with other students quite often. Due to this, they changed schools quite often. Over time, their parents started to realize that it was their child's fault, and gave up; as they knew their child wasn't going to change. Around this time, Eiko decided to come out to their parents about their sexuality and gemder. This was the final straw for Eiko's parents, so they sent Eiko away to their grandparents. Eiko's grandparents were very accepting, and welcomed Eiko into their home. After a while, Eiko decided to improve themself a bit, resulting in them getting better grades, and getting into less fights. This didn't go unnoticed by their grandparents. After seeing their change, Eiko's grandparents decided to enroll Eiko into Akademi High School. School life went well for a bit, until Eiko fell back into the wrong crowd. They became a delinquent once more, much to their grandparents' dismay. Eiko still feels bad about what they did, but they can't bring themselves to change. Trivia *Eiko's first name was taken from here: http://www.20000-names.com/female_japanese_names.htm *Eiko's surname was taken from here: https://surnames.behindthename.com/names/usage/japanese *If the meanings of Eiko's first and last names are connecting, it results in: long-lived child, real, genuine; Category:Blog posts